


Impromptu

by Madifishy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Commonwealth, Crushes, Cute, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Gossip, Kissing, Mild Language, Minutemen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/pseuds/Madifishy
Summary: When Preston, Sole, and Deacon set up camp, Preston and Sole end up having a moment alone, and they learn some things about each other that change their friendship forever (but in a good way!).





	Impromptu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySora13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySora13/gifts).



> To Ladysora13: you motivated me to write more about Preston, and I figured what better way to say thank you than to write you a story about Preston!
> 
> To everyone else: Enjoy!

She sat by the fire, letting the warm glow dance over her skin as she listened to her companions discuss the best course of action to take on their current mission. She was suppose to be part of the conversation, but her mind, as usual, was elsewhere.

"General." Preston's voice shook her from her thoughts and her head snapped up. "I think someone has something on their mind" Deacon said, smiling at her, as Preston gave her a questioning look.

She felt her face burn a little bit. She had decided to take Deacon and Preston with her on this mission, knowing that they both supplied skills that would be helpful in tackling the mission quickly and effectively. What she didn't anticipate, however, is that she spent more time thinking about Preston and zoning out than actually strategizing about the mission.

Preston cleared his throat and she was lifted from her thoughts once again. Damnit, she needed to get her head straight. "Sorry, what's the plan?"

Deacon and Preston stared at her, dumbfounded. "General, we've been going over the course of action for the past hour. Where have you been?"

She felt her blush grow deeper. "Just, uh, got a lot on my mind."

She caught a small smile on Deacon's lips. He knew. She could tell by his stupid smirk. He had to know. Right?

"Please, try to pay closer attention. I don't want you to miss something and get hurt" Preston voiced, before looking down at the map laid out in front of him on the dirt.

They had set up camp for the night before heading into the city. The city was crawling with formidable super mutants and abhorrent mongrels. Also Raiders. Especially Raiders.

She had spent more than her fair share of time fighting off Raiders, and, as frequently as she had to do it, fighting them never got any easier. It was tiresome work, and left her longing for a massage and a nap.

They discussed plans for a while before they decided on which route would be best. After that, they decided that since Deacon's main skill was stealth, that it should be him to sneak into their target location to confirm how many people are inside. After that, her and Preston would infiltrate the building and take them out. Satisfied with the plan, Deacon rummaged through Preston's bag, earning a weary look from Preston. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, just looking for something I stashed for later" Deacon's hands emerged from the bag with the neck of a bottle grasped between his fingers. The bottle was clearly aged, and the label had since faded, and was now absurdly difficult to read.

"What is that, Deeks?" She asked, squinting to try and read the label.

"What it is doesn't matter. What matters is that I borrowed it from Hancock, and the man sure as hell knows his alcohol." Deacon smiled, and, although he had his sunglasses on, she could imagine the corners of his eyes wrinkling as he smiled.

"You stole it?" Preston asked, a slight edge to his voice, clearly made uncomfortable by the thought of the man taking something that wasn't rightfully his.

"I didn't steal it per sé. I'd like to imagine that I just borrowed it permanently", Deacon chuckled as he popped the top off the bottle and took a swig. He grimaced, then coughed. "Yup, Hancock sure knows where to get the good stuff" he declared.

"Pass it here" she said, holding a hand out, Deacon obliged, handing her the worn out, old bottle.

Preston was in awe. "General, are you actually considering consuming something that was stol-" He didn't get a chance to finish. She already had the bottle tilted up and was letting the alcohol burn down her throat. She set the bottle down and shook her head, smiling. "It's good."

She and Deacon spent a long time passing the bottle back and forth, laughing and talking, Preston jumping into their conversation at some point and joining in on the chatter.

After what seemed like hours, Deacon stood up, stretching and running a hand through his black hair (or his pompadour, rather). "I would make a witty joke about needing to use the little boy's room, but I've had too much to drink and I can't think of one." He started to walk away from the two of them. "I'll be right back" he shouted over his shoulder.

She barely heard him. She watched Preston's hands as he ran his fingers over his knuckles. He had mentioned earlier that his hands were sore, and the thought of him being in pain was bothering her. She wanted to help, and she was going to help.

She set the bottle on the ground, moving over next to Preston. She reached out and took one of his hands into her own. She shivered at his touch. His hands were so warm, warmer than she had imagined they would be. She started massaging the palm of his hand with her thumb and she watched as he exhaled deeply and his eyes closed. "This help?" She asked.

"Mhm" he answered, too caught up in the massage to think of a worded response. From how much he appeared to be enjoying this, she imagined that he didn't receive comfort like this very often. Not that she had imagined he did; Preston mostly hung around Sanctuary, or spent his time at the castle. He spent almost all of his time alone, and the time that was spent with others, he was tagging along beside her.

She watched his face as she took his hands and massaged them deeply, working out the tension in his muscles. He struggled to maintain composure and formality, but seemed to fail. He let himself slouch a bit and she watched his expression soften.

"Preston?"

"Hm?"

"When was the last time someone gave you a massage?"

His expression shifted and she could tell he was thinking. "I don't think I've ever had one" he responded. "Well, at least not until now."

She smiled, and moved so that she was kneeling behind him as he sat, and she began to massage the tired muscles of his shoulders, and he struggled and failed to suppress a groan of surprise and pleasure. She could feel his embarrassment radiate off of him in the form of heat. "Preston?"

"Yes, General?"

He was speaking formally again, trying to regain composure after he let his excitement slip.

"When was the last time you loved someone?"

She felt his body still beneath her touch, and he sighed. He shifted uncomfortably and took his hat off, running his hand over his head before placing it back on. "I can't say that I remember the last time I loved." She could tell he was lying. She could read people very well; a skill that her sheer survival in the Commonwealth had granted her. He had hesitated before answering, and was showing signs of nervousness. Why would he refuse to tell her? He knew her quite well, and she considered them to be the best of friends. So why would he hide something so simple from her?

She felt her face redden when she came to a stark realization. "Preston, do you... have, feelings for me?"

There was a silent moment before he spoke. "I think I might have growing feelings for you, yes."

"Preston?"

"Yes?"

"I think I might have feelings for you too."

He turned to look at her over her shoulder, and she could tell by the look in his beautiful, brown eyes that he was surprised at her mutual attraction. "Really?"

She laughed at his confusion. "Yes Preston, I have feelings for you."

His eyes lit up and he tried to hold back a grin. He looked at the ground, running his boots over the dirt, like a teenager with a crush that they were embarrassed about.

He was so irresistible. He cared about her, and she cared about him. The sincerity of his voice whenever he asked if she was alright or questioned her on a recent injury was obvious. He shared food with her and supplied her with stimpacks when she needed them. The fact that somebody could care about her in the way that he did was astounding, and she loved it.

Without thinking, she leaned forward, took his chin in her hand, and turned his head towards her, kissing him over his shoulder. The kiss was clumsy, and their lips collided roughly. Preston's eyes widened in shock, but he slowly gave in, relishing in the moment and returning the kiss.

After a moment, she moved around him so that she could sit on his lap. She took his face in both her hands and kissed him with such force that his hat was knocked off of his head. It drifted to the side, landing next to the bottle of alcohol.

They kissed passionately, finally able to act upon the feelings they both had. She leaned into him, and he leaned back, laying down, so that she was laying on his chest. He ran a hand over her hair, and groaned into her mouth.

She broke the kiss, breathing heavily, and pressed her forehead to his, bumping noses with him. "Preston?"

"Yes?"

"I think I might love you."

"I think I might love you too." He kissed her again, even more deeply this time, and she felt as though she might melt into his kiss as his perfect lips collided with her own. Their kiss grew heavy and their breathing did as well as they struggled to catch their breath amidst all the kissing.

"Woah, I almost feel like I'm interrupting something, and I'm offended that I wasn't invited.

Preston sat upright suddenly, knocking her off of his lap and down into the dirt. She felt an 'oof' escape her lips as the wind was knocked out of her. They both stared at Deacon wide-eyed, not quite sure what to say. "If you guys wanted to have an impromptu makeout session, you should've just told me", he laughed, sitting down and picking up the bottle of alcohol, taking a long swig.

Preston regained his train of thought, and realized he had knocked his friend to the ground. "General, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Preston, it's alright" she interrupted, smiling genuinely at him. He stood and held out a hand, lifting her to her feet. When their hands touched, she couldn't help but smile like a dork.

He _actually_ loved her. 


End file.
